Samneric Reflection
Sam The days pass much quicker now that me and Eric are back at home. I've missed it a lot, my parents, my friends, the kind random strangers on the street. I'm glad that me and my brother had not become like the other savages of Jack's tribe. If they hadn't captured and beaten us we never would have joined. Ralph was our friend. Though we don't really talk to him anymore... None of us really talk to each other. My brother and I continue to be inseparable, just like we always are and probably always will be. He's been even more quiet than he usually is though. It makes me curious as to what he's always thinking about these days. I'm glad to have gotten off of the island when we did. Ralph was right about the fire... I'm so happy that he was able to make it off of the island safely. Jack and the rest of them would have killed him had the boat not been there on the beach waiting for them. All of us boys have been put into therapy. Eric and I only have it once a week. It's hard to talk about all of the things we experienced on the island, I'm not a big fan of the therapy sessions for this reason. I think that Eric has a hard time with it too. I prefer not to think about the island too much, but I have a feeling that might be all that he thinks about. Simon and Piggy are gone, never to be seen again... I saw their parents sobbing when we got off of the boat. I feel really bad for them and I think that it's a good thing that Ralph went over to comfort them. I internally debated whether or not I should go and help comfort them too, but I ultimately decided against it. I didn't want to intrude on their grieving. I hear that they are taking it really hard, but the two families have been helping each other through it. It's good that they have each other. Eric It's good to be home. I didn't notice how much I missed the people here at home, the grown ups, and just civilization in general until we docked at the harbor and got off of the ship. Sam and I were greated with huge hugs from our parents when we first got off. I missed them and they missed us. Apparently everyone thought that we were dead becuase of how long we were gone. My brother and I are as close as ever, we never leave each other's side. I know that I've been pretty quiet lately, I spend a lot of time in my head, just thinking. Thinking about what life was like on the island, what happened, who was lost, and being home again. Sometimes it's hard to remember what went on, it hurts to remember, but it's getting easier. I'm trying to move on from our experiences. None of us who were on the island really talk to each other now, except me and my brother still talk obviously. Him and I are in therapy once a week, so are all the other boys, though I hear Jack has therapy twice a week instead of once. He's much more violent now and he struggles to follow the rules. He gets into a lot of trouble at school. When Sam and I got off of the boat and noticed Simon and Piggy's parents crying I could tell he wanted to walk over to them, but he didn't for some reason. Maybe it's because Ralph was already over there comforting them. The two families have been helping each other through the grieving process, which I think is good. It's hard to deal with loss.